


reunion, restart

by girlinbyakkoya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinbyakkoya/pseuds/girlinbyakkoya
Summary: Second years Trey and Cater play a game during the entrance ceremony. (inspired by Cater’s ceremonial robe SR personal story)
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	reunion, restart

**Author's Note:**

> My first Twst fic!!! I’m new(ish) to this whole fic writing thing so please forgive any mistakes haha…. Not beta’ed, but I did my best. Pls let me know if you find any mistakes!  
> 28/08 - made some minor punctuation edits.

“Let’s play a game,” Cater whispered, leaning onto Trey. Trey turned his body slightly to look at Cater and raised his left eyebrow, incredulous. He didn’t want to attract attention at the school entrance ceremony, but he knows Cater’s not so reckless that it’ll lead to trouble. Besides, the ceremony will take a long time, and the focus will be on the new students, not them.

“Let’s guess which dorm each of the new student goes to~”

A pretty harmless suggestion, all things considered. “Well, if only to kill time,” Trey shrugged. The dorm sorting ceremony goes on for hours, he might as well have some fun.

“Come on! It’ll be fun~ Also, isn’t your childhood friend coming here? Which one is he?” Cater raised his head to scan the crowd, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

“He’s got grey eyes and red hair? A bit on the small side, but I haven’t met him in years so I don’t know how tall he’s now…” It’s been years since they last saw each other, but Riddle's features came to Trey’s mind easily. Come to think of it, Trey hasn’t seen him among the new students, even though he’s scanned the newcomer crowd a few times in secret. Trey was sure his childhood friend would enroll in Night Raven College - if he was chosen among thousands of candidates of Night Raven College's highly competitive admissions, surely one of the most promising young magician in all of Rose Kingdom would be enrolled with no problem? Anyway, it’s only the first day at school - there’ll be plenty of opportunities to find him later.

“Hm~ Let’s keep an eye out for him then,” Cater hummed. As they talked, a few first years have been sent to join their designated dorms already. As far as Trey is concerned, none of them were who he was looking for. A cheerful looking, tan skinned boy was next in line. He seemed to be in a lively mood - his footsteps light, arms swaying with excitement.

“This one seems fun! I hope he’s sorted into Heartslabyul~” Cater’s party people senses seemed to tingle, his arms swaying excitedly.

“Definitely not,” Trey deadpanned. “He looks energetic. Maybe Savanaclaw?” 

“Hmm. I see the potential. He doesn’t seem to have animal ears though?”

There was a short pause before the magic mirror announced “ _Scarabia!_ ”, to the surprise of the Heartslabyul second graders. Trey chuckled at the unpredicted development.

“Eeh~ Now that I think of it, that was obvious,” Dejected, Cater faked an exaggerated pout. When they turned their attention back to the ceremony, a bespectacled, delicate looking young man was waiting for his turn in front of the magic mirror.

“He looks smart and serious… Kinda pretty, but not the Pomefiore kind?” Cater bemused. “Maybe Ignihyde?” 

Trey scrunched his eyebrow, contemplating - trust Cater to come up with an out-of-the box guess, but it sort of made sense? “Doesn’t seem like both to me. What about Heartslabyul?”

“No way, he doesn’t have that Heartslabyul flair at all,” Cater said decisively.

“What is a 'Heartslabyul flair' even?”

“You know, like, someone who enjoys tea parties and looks good in red and white?” Cater explained like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, but Trey isn’t sold. Surely there is more to the magic mirror's decision than someone's hobby and flattering coloring? The two hummed with uncertainty for a second before the magic mirror announced, “ _Octavinelle!_ ”

“Eh… Didn’t see that coming! Maybe he’s got some kind of mermaid heritage? Looks human though,” Cater contemplated. 

A lanky boy with some kind of animal ears was next. “Now this one is definitely Savanaclaw,” Trey said with confidence - it’s well known around the campus that Savanaclaw often houses students with animal hybrid characteristics. He’s not sure what hybrid the boy is though - maybe some kind of dog?

To nobody’s surprise, the boy scurried away to join the Savanaclaw crowd. The next first year in line was a towering fellow with an excessively bored expression - a disinterest so evident, Trey can feel it all the way from the back. 

“Wow, he’s _tall_ ,” Cater pointed out the obvious. “Looks fishy, too, so maybe Octavinelle? Haha, get it? Fishy~”

Trey rolled his eyes. “Stop it with the lame pun. But yeah, Octavinelle sounds fitting.”

The Heartslabyul duo stared at each other in victory as the mirror confirmed their hypothesis. 

Afterwards, another towering young man followed. At first glance, he looked almost identical with the previous boy, but their auras were so different that it’s hard to mistake one for the other. If the first one was bored and indifferent, the other exudes a calm, collected air of a soft-spoken model student. 

“Ooohh, are they twins? Cute~” 

Trey’s not sure how someone of that size and presence could be called ‘cute’, but from what he knew from a year of being classmates, Cater’s way of seeing things can be rather peculiar. 

“Octavinelle, huh. How predictable,” Trey chuckled. It didn’t take long for the mirror to confirm their easiest guess yet. Of course he would join his twin in the marine-themed dorm - family members often get sorted into the same dormitory, often spanning generations. A few more students get sorted in a blur - none of them are particularly memorable, or sorted to Heartslabyul for that matter. Trey didn’t pay them too much attention, only occasionally nodding or making disapproving faces at Cater’s spirited speculations.

After mind-wondering for what felt like forever, Trey felt his attention forcefully redirected to the mirror as the whole hall came into a standstill. A petite figure stepped to face the mirror, his posture picture-perfect. He was small in stature, but he carried himself with such a commanding conviction, filling the venue with his presence.

“Aww, so elegant! You think Pomefiore will take him?” Trey vaguely heard Cater cooing beside him. Trey couldn’t answer in time before Cater turned to face him, expecting a response that never came. Then it clicked - thankfully, Cater’s never been slow to notice, “Oh! Is that _him_?” 

Before Trey could answer, the mirror declared its decision with conviction; “ _Heartslabyul!_ ” Trey couldn't believe his ears. Stunned, Trey let out a flat “Yeah,” - a pale reaction to Cater's enthusiasm, and his own astonishment.

As the petite boy turned his body from the mirror to join the Heartslabyul lineup, Trey caught a glimpse of a pair of silvery orbs - as ethereal and brilliant as he remembered, and yet, layered with a new, unfamiliar glaze of hardened strength. Their eyes met, and the boy - _Riddle Rosehearts_ \- offered a surprised look of recognition; a sincere smile that seemed to shatter his initial display of tenacity, his cheeks tinted with the lightest shade of pink. 

Gathering what’s remaining of his composure, Trey returned the gesture with a weak hand wave and what he hoped was a sincere grin. As Riddle’s figure disappeared after their quick exchange, Trey can’t help but feel like he had fallen into a rabbit hole. After all, it was the first day of school, the first page of a new chapter - a whole new adventure awaits with the return of Trey’s favorite character.

**Author's Note:**

> Phewww that was fun to write. I haven’t written a proper story in YEARS but Twisted Wonderland proved to be one hell of a powerful motivator. I'm reallyyyy out of practice, but I hope this is satisfactory for you, dear readers.  
> Also: sorry I didn’t include all the 2nd years… I arranged the sorting sequence by last name, but I wanted the story to end at Riddle’s turn so…. Jamil is left out because his last name starts with V, which is after R, haha. And Silver has no last name so I’m not sure where to put him haha. Sorry Jamil and Silver :(


End file.
